forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhingen Graveyard
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Located north of the city of Phlan on the opposite side of the River Stojanow, the Valhingen Graveyard was created some time in the city's distant past, and since that time underwent a long history of use by various monsters, much like the rest of the city of Phlan. Geography Valhingen Graveyard was noted for being dominated by a mixture of exterior gravesites and stone catacombs. During the days of Phlan's occupation by the Lord of the Ruins (pre–1340 DR) three of the major catacomb sites were dominated by specters that specialized in the creation of skeletons, zombies, and wights, respectively. Near the back of the Graveyard was an old well that gave access to a pit that during that time served as a vampire's den. Overall, during this period the graveyard was a dark and menacing place, filled with undead monsters. After the care of the graveyard was transferred to the Order of the Silent Shroud (1375 DR), they took great care to ensure that the graveyard was transformed from its once menacing appearance to a much more friendly garden-style design. Gravel walkways, tall trees, and well-tended beds of shrubs and flowers decorated an otherwise clean and sturdy landscape of tombstones and mausoleums. It was unknown how deep or extensive the catacombs beneath the graveyard ran, though it was clear that in the city's far past the catacombs beneath the graveyard linked to some catacombs beneath the city. After the fall of the city, these pathways were caved in, so as to ensure that the wandering undead that occupied the catacombs at that time did not have access to the civilized portions of the city. As of 1489 DR, the only known access-way into the catacombs was through the Cloister of Kelemvor, where the Order of the Silent Shroud entered in order to enshroud the newly dead. History The graveyard was supposed to have been established some time near the city's founding in 367 DR, and since that time it accumulated many generations' worth of dead from the city. Low estimates claimed the graveyard and underground catacombs held over 100,000 bodies, though sages said it could also be several times more than that. This made the graveyard a target for necromancers and other nefarious parties over the years, especially during the period when the city and graveyard were lost and uncontrolled by any civilized force. Little was known about the graveyard's history prior to 1340 DR when it was cleared out by the Heroes of Phlan. It was clear that undead had taken root, and that the graveyard was ruled by three powerful specters and a vampire. The undead of the graveyard seemed to be self-governing at that time, sending forces of zombies and skeletons across the river to fight both the forces of civilized Phlan and the monstrous forces of the Lord of the Ruins. When the heroes of Phlan defeated the vampire overlord of the graveyard they discovered a secret teleportation chamber in the catacombs that linked to a chamber hidden beneath Valjevo Castle. After the reclaiming of the city, the graveyard was left mostly undisturbed until the city was taken by the forces of Zhentil Keep in 1375 DR, and the care of the graveyard was given to a sect of Kelemvor worshipers known as the Order of the Silent Shroud. Over the course of the following years, they cleaned up and restored the graveyard, removing almost all remnants of its malicious past. The graveyard was disturbed once again in 1489 DR when a Red Wizard of Thay named Rorreth assisted the Cult of the Dragon in attempting to create a tunnel through the catacombs to the subterranean chamber where the Pool of Radiance once stood. Their hope was to revive the long dormant pool beneath Valjevo Castle. They were ultimately unsuccessful. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: *''Pool of Radiance'' ;Video games: *''Pool of Radiance'' ;Adventure modules: *''Phlan During the Tyranny of Dragons'' (D&D Adventures Leauge, Accessed Jan 2015) *''Ruins of Adventure'' References Category:Graveyards Category:Locations in Phlan Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril